Many spinning toys are known, from hula hoops to aerodynamic discs. The spinning of such toys is essential to their operation because it provides dynamic stability. This invention is directed to the concept of employing that spinning to achieve the secondary benefit of discharging water out of an onboard reservoir by way of the pressure generated by spinning through one or more radially outward positioned discharge nozzles.